It is generally desirable to stabilize appliances and equipment in a specific location. Earthquakes may produce sudden and unexpected appliance movement that can result in appliance damage and damage to other property. While an earthquake is a prototypic example of sudden and unexpected movement, appliances aboard ships and aircraft may move in response to forces which overcome inertial and frictional forces keeping appliances stationary. Such movement may cause damage to the appliance, power supply cord, and other structural components. Refrigeration cooling coils, located in an appliance's rear surface, may be likewise damaged when repeated or sudden forces result in an appliance making contact with a wall. Problematic appliance movement, therefore, may be both sudden and violent as well as continuous, subtle, and insidious.
An appliance may be used (and mounted) on watercraft, aircraft, spacecraft, land based vehicle, or mounted in other locations where predictable forces will be exerted. Forces that may cause movement may be linear e.g. tending to cause movement toward or away from a target wall; horizontal sideward movement relative to a wall; and vertical sideward movement relative to a wall. In addition, forces may be non-linear or rotational, and various forces can result in rotational movement of an appliance such as movement in X, Y, and Z, (roll, pitch, and yaw) axes of rotation. In sum, rotational, non-rotational, and vibratory forces acting on an appliance may be expected, and the present invention discloses various embodiment systems and methods to address problematic appliance movement.